My Sad Ending
by no.regrets.for.now
Summary: Sakura was worried.Why? Our little Uchiha seemed to be coming home late. Drunk. But something made Sakura suspicious. He smelled different every single night. The same scent neither Sasuke nor Sakura own.And then she confronts him about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. BUT! I own the plot!

Summary: Sakura was worried. Dead worried. Why? Our little Uchiha seemed to be coming home late. Drunk. But something made Sakura suspicious. He smelled different every single night. The same scent neither Sasuke nor Sakura own. And then she confronts him about this matter.

Note: I got the idea from a true-to-life story someone told me. But most came from my imagination. This my first ever written one-shot/story ever…hehehe….anyways….this what my mind just came up with. It's actually one in the morning so forgive me for making a rather intriguing, sad and painful romantic story that I just had come up with. Gotta try writing!

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

It was 1:00 in the morning; it was raining hard. I was alone that night in our bed. I was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for my beloved to come home. I was worried about Sasuke, he came home late every night and that…that smell that stuck unto his body…it intrigued me in a point where I almost doubt Sasuke's love for me. It was jasmine, a feminine scent neither Sasuke nor I owned. I had been using strawberry scented or rose-scented perfumes. I didn't own any jasmine-scented perfume neither did Sasuke. I had been really thinking about Sasuke, sleeping with other women. . It hurt me so much. I felt hot liquid drop one by one on my pale face. I had been dead worried about Sasuke. I looked at the door wiping away my tears. Then the door slowly opened to reveal a certain black-haired man. Then, he froze right on his spot when he saw me.

"Sa…Sakura? Why are you still awake?" Sasuke asked me.

I looked at him with pain and sorrow in my eyes. I sighed heavily as I slowly questioned him.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke stood at the door slightly worried with what I had to say. I call him Sasuke rarely, only if I was hurt or angry. I usually call him Sasu-kun or Sasuke-kun. Then, I spoke to him again.

"Have…have you been sleeping with other women lately?" I asked him straightforwardly.

He averted his gazed from mine **(AU: Correct grammar??)** and he set his eyes on the cold, wooden floor.

"No." was his answer.

"Please…tell me the truth…" I asked him softly as I stood up and neared him.

He took a few steps backwards. He still didn't look at me.

"No. And that's the truth." He said.

"Please…please…tell me the truth." I said softly but this time my voice was filled with pain.

"I am telling the truth!" He said while his voice slightly rose. **(AN: I don't know what the means…oh well…..don't freakin care about it. It's fcking 2 in the morning now. On with the story. Sorry for the language. I'm kinda sleepy…hahaha)**

"I know you're not telling me the truth!!" I yelled.

Silence.

"I know your sleeping with another woman because….because of that freaking jasmine scent!"

He glared at her.

"That's your proof?? Just because of some silly jasmine scent, you think I would sleep with other women?

"Not just that Uchiha. You always come home in the middle of the night, drunk and with that stupid jasmine scent!" I yelled at him.

"What the fuck? Do you think I am that low to sleep with other women?"

And with that we continued to argue for several minutes until Sasuke frantically gave up.

"SO WHAT IF WAS SLEEPING WITH KARIN EVERYNIGHT? YOU ARE OF NO VALUE TO ME! YOU ARE MERELY A TOOL FOR ME TO USE TO REVIVE MY CLAN!" he shouted.

_You are of no value to me._

_You were merely a tool for me to use to revive my clan._

_You were merely a tool for me to use._

_A tool for me to use._

His words seem to taunt her, slowly repeating itself in her mind.

Those words were like swords. Swords that were pierced in my fragile heart. Tear started pouring from my eyes as Sasuke slowly neared the door.

"Sasuke! Don't! Please don't go! I…I…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" I shouted as I hugged him, obviously stopping him from going.

"I never loved you." He quietly said though anger was filled in his voice.

It was like my world crashed. My broken heart shattered once more. Then, I released him.

"I'm sorry…." I murmured though it was still loud enough to be heard by Sasuke.

"…for loving you." I continued.

"Tch." Was all he said as he walked out.

I dropped on my knees as I cried and cried. It was like that for several minutes until I finally stopped. I stood up and wiped away my tears. I reached out for a knife that was kept inside a drawer. It was kept there in case an intruder went inside. I slashed my left wrist and blood poured out. I winced in pain as I touched my stomach with my right hand.

"I'm sorry my child. I guess you won't be able to see Konoha anymore." I said quietly as I caressed my stomach gently. There in my womb was a child that was yet to be born. Though I didn't tell Sasuke yet, I thought it wouldn't be needed. So I kept it a secret for a whole month now. I sighed as I took a blank paper and a pen as I began to write. I didn't really mind the cut on my wrist.

"Ughh…" My vision blurred a little but I can still see. At last I was finished writing. Though I didn't notice that there was a bit of blood on the paper, I folded it and placed it on the small study table.

"It's such a loss that you, my dear child, wont be able to see your aunts and uncle especially uncle Naruto." I chuckled softly at the thought but I winced in pain as I felt pain surging through my whole body. I remember the happy memories of my life. I stared at the beautiful night sky and then right at that moment, I felt as though I was floating. Pain was replaced with a feeling that I cannot put into words. I felt lonely yet happy. I went to our bed and tucked myself in, waiting for eternal slumber to fall upon me.

"Arigatou Kami-sama….for giving me this….wonderful life….Sayonara everybody…Sayonara….Sasuke-kun" I said as though heavens could hear me. And then as I close my tired eyes, I smiled. Even though it hurt so much at what Sasuke did, I never regretted anything, because I was contented that, although Sasuke didn't truly love me, he gave me wonderful memories. I was happy knowing that he was happy, because I know that I truly love him. I'm happy with everything that happened to me. Then, in a split of a second, I felt my heart slowly stopped beating. Finally I can rest in peace. I can be with my child in the heavens above. I smiled sadly.

"I wish he knew how much he meant to me..." were my final words as my heart finally stopped beating. And this is my sad ending.

* * *

_He used to say i love you and it seemed like he really did care  
but now it's completely different now he's never there  
all of the little things he said meant the whole world to me  
suddenly we started to drift apart now we talk less n less  
i still wonder what i did wrong i can't bare to see his face  
anymore knowing he doesn't realize I'm there i don't think  
he ever knew how much i truly cared i guess the sayings true…  
__**Hearts Really Are Broken Every Day.**_

_And tonight, I will leave him…forever...I'll smile softly and say to the wind "I wish he knew how much he meant to me."_

* * *

Phew… I'm finally finished. I'm sorry if it's a piece of shit. Well, what do you expect from a 12 y.o. girl who tried to write a decent story?? I still suck though. Constructive criticism is accepted but pointless flames are NOT accepted. Even though my story sucks, at least try to say something that will help me improve.

Anyways, I'm thinking if I should put an epilogue just let me know guys! Reviews are needed…hahaha….Ciao!

P.S. : The Poem wasn't written by me but the part "And tonight..blah.blah" was made by me.


End file.
